The clinical and research goals of the Division of Pediatric Hematology-Oncology at the James Whitcomb Riley Hospital for Children, Indiana University Medical Center, will continue to be to carry out combined coordinated chemotherapy studies utilizing protocols developed by the Children's Cancer Study Group. We anticipate increased participation as the growth of our own unit continues. Currently, we are following between 300-350 children with a variety of malignant diseases and are continuing to place more and more patients on Children's Cancer Study Group protocol studies.